highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Auriville
Auriville is a Crescent Resistance affiliated Shal'dorei woman. A youth of less than two thousand, Auriville hails from a modest background, and long tended to the tables and winecups of the bustling Waning Crescent tavern, where the personable, outgoing elf made many friends and associates before she first saw the natural sky. Auriville loathed the presence of demons, and as her place of work grew into a de-facto headquarters of a nascent resistance against Legion rule, Auriville was eager to support the movement however possible, her knowledge of elves she'd served quite useful, able to pull a number into the early days of the Crescent Resistance. She wasn't seen on the Highguard's first trip to the Waning Crescent, though after Raylo Songbinder's withering Auriville was forced to take a more prominent role. With arcwine supplies severed and a harsher crackdown than they'd seen yet, the number of wretches multiplied, and the area about the Crescent grew chaotic, sometimes violent as elves' minds grew clouded from lack of arcwine. Erona Valtorin hadn't received word from the Crescent in two days, and growing concerned, Entilzha Firesong and a Highguard team went to investigate via the telemancy pad at Shal'aran. They would encounter Auriville attempting to keep back five unruly elves from the tavern entrance using a broom, a difficult task requiring a bit of help. The Highguard used polymorphs and other such means to calm them and help her get inside and seal the door. Noting she was looking at hands, Entilzha briefly flashed his Crescent-marked left hand, which brought ease to Auriville, whom displayed the same mark. Once all present were checked, she grew relieved and friendly despite the circumstances; the Quel'dorei helped her inside and to shut the door as they set off in search of arcwine. A diversion at the Evermoon Bazaar allowed the Highguard to get her a few casks and ease the immediate situation, though Auriville asked the team to remain, helping her keep order as the wine was given out in smaller rations than was typical, and working through the contacts of herself and the others to arrange for a new arcwine courier. Auri proved generous and welcoming, offering all she had in terms of food and the such and proving not only pleasant to speak to but of a sharp mind, a thoughtful planner and with her youth, immensely curious about the Quel'dorei. She introduced Gondolier Estelle to Vortaria and Entilzha, whom had offered use of her boat for shipments and moving elves about, as they formulated a plan to locate Maelynn, a friend of Auri's whom, as a Lunastre retainer, had the access to the vineyards necessary of a new courier. Maelynn and her children however were not at their home, and Auriville investigated as her trusted contacts came in for arcwine. Many passed through the Crescent for a bit of arcwine the day after the Highguard pilfering, and Auriville learned that Maelynn was seen two days prior entering a house on the Terrace of Order, though why she was there was unclear, many were not in their homes, hiding out of fear. Maelynn's children were also not reported with her, or otherwise seen. Auriville and her sources were able to pick up enough information for the Highguard to act on, and to hopefully re-establish regular arcwine deliveries.Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Crescent Resistance Category:Suramar campaign